


The Whisper of Waterfront Wharf

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Choose your favorite Robin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick shows Robin a secret Bruce once showed him on patrol, one spooky October night.





	The Whisper of Waterfront Wharf

Dick Grayson stood on the edge of a dock warehouse, staring off into the harbor. The fog was thick over the water, the moon slim and pale, reflecting little in the dark night. He was waiting. Waiting for a ship.

“This is boring,” a young voice behind him said.

Dick smiled. “Patience, Robin. You want to see it, don't you?”

“That depends how long you're going to keep me freezing out here,” Robin snapped.

Dick just kept smiling and adjusted his mask. A low horn sounded out at sea and he perked up.

“Robin! Watch.”

A ship pulled into the harbor, not an unusual sight in itself, except for the style of ship. It was an old steamship, a passenger ship, one that couldn't be any younger than the mid-1920s. It almost looked too big for the harbor, but it pulled into port with no trouble.

Slowly, passengers began to descend one by one, down an invisible gangplank, and collected on the street. From the rooftop, Nightwing and Robin could hear the sounds of voices from the street, incoherent, but distinct. The people below them began to mingle and slowly disperse through the streets of Gotham.

Robin watched with wonder.

“It happens every year,” Dick said. “No one knows what happened to the ship or the people in board. There are rumors that it carried a plague and this was the last time anyone in board was seen alive. I don't know if that's true, but it's amazing to see.”

He touched Robin’s shoulder. “I thought you'd want to see it, too.”

Robin nodded, too in awe of the sight below him to speak. Finally, the passengers disappeared and the ship faded away into the night.


End file.
